<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Love It. by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227430">You Love It.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas surprise Dean in the best way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Love It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally wrote back in the end of 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cas! Cas! CAS!" Dean went around the bunker calling Cas' name loudly.</p>
<p>He didn't get any answer.</p>
<p>"Castiel! Where the fuck are you?" Dean was getting more angry every second.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his front jeans pocket, he took it out and read the one text from Cas.</p>
<p>-Don't yell so loud. My head is starting to hurt from it. I just went to the shop to get some food for you and Sam. I left a note on the nightstand. But as I can hear you didn't see it. Be back soon.-</p>
<p>His phone buzzed.</p>
<p>- PS: I took the impala. Hope you don't mind.-</p>
<p>Dean snapped, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>He got more and more angry well waiting for Cas to come home.</p>
<p>"I'm back!" Cas' cheerful voice rang through the bunker walls.</p>
<p>Dean waited until Cas put everything down. He stood up, the anger radiating off of him was showing just how angry he was.</p>
<p>"Oops." A small smile danced on Cas' lips.</p>
<p>"Oops?" Is that all you can say? Did you do something to her? Did you hurt her?" Dean tried not to let all his anger out.</p>
<p>"Calm down, your baby is okay." Cas walked closer to Dean and his smile got bigger and bigger with every step.</p>
<p>"Why are you fucking smiling like that?" Dean asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"Because I like to watch how angry you get over your Impala." Cas was now standing infront of Dean, sharing the same breath.</p>
<p>"You like me angry...?" Dean asked, confused.</p>
<p>"yeah..So possessive over things." Cas leaned in closer almost touching Deans lips with his.</p>
<p>-oh..." was all Dean could get out of himself.</p>
<p>Cas smiled even bigger and stepped away from Dean.</p>
<p>"I bought you pie." Cas was going to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Dean stood there confused before following after Cas.</p>
<p>"I hate what you did to me back there." Dean stopped right behind Cas.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you love it Dean." Cas let out a small beautiful laugh that made Dean shake a bit.</p>
<p>"Cas..."</p>
<p>"Yes, Dean?" Cas' turned around to face Dean.</p>
<p>"Kiss me." Dean whispered, looking deep into Castiel's blue eyes.</p>
<p>Cas didn't need to hear anything more. He moved closer to Dean, filling the small gap between them, leaning closer.</p>
<p>"I told you, you love it." Cas whispered, softly kissing him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>